Koji and Pinkiamina
by yorkmanic89
Summary: This is a story of my Brother Koji meeting the love of his life Pinikiamina.


Warning: this story contains Murder, Rape, torture and clopping. Underage or readers who don't like this should not read this. Enjoy

Koji and Pinkiamina

chapter 1

it was a normal day in my visit of sugarcube corner and I get to meet the pony I know and love. Pinkie Pie. She sees me as she smiles which made me smile as well. really this pony is the only one who can make me smile. she gave me some cupcakes from a plate by the counter and I started eating it with her. "hm! this is good!" "thanks! I'm glad you like them!" she giggles. I kissed her on the head and kissed me on the cheek and giggled. this is why I love her so much. she's funny and loves to make me smile. how can I get mad at her? she gets sad. what happened? I was going to ask her why when Suddenly I felt dizzy. "whoa... I'm not feeling...so good..." Pinkie started giggling and walks next to me and whispers in my ear. "nighty night, sleepyhead." I passed out on the floor and I felt being dragged.

2 hours later

I wake up from a distant scream. I noticed I'm tied down onto a chair and I find out I'm in a basement. I looked around and I realized who's basement was it. "crap...Why her...?"I heard Pinkie's voice in the distance. "Now you stay right there while I deal a guest of mine." I hear her hoove steps getting closer. "Ohhhhh Koji! I hope you're awake!" oh no...The door opened and I see the most terrifying pony my sister always gets scared of. Pinkiamina diane pie grinning at me. "Pinkie...why?" "oh silly. it's quite simple really. I get to torture you, then harvest your delicious organs and make them out of cupcakes. isn't it going to be fun?" "..." I wasn't all too happy with her just yet and hoping she doesn't kill me. "aww... don't be sad. I promise I'll make it quick qnd painless." really Pinkie? that isn't helping me. "Pinkie...this isn't like you. don't do this..." She gives me an angry look, gets on me with a sharp knife pointed at me. "I'm not that happy going Bimbo you know and loved so much, you patheic kid! I don't understand why she loves you much anyway when for all I know you could possibly hate her! I could just kill-MMPH!" I interrupted her by kissing her in the mouth. her eyes went wide and escaped my kiss with a faint blush on her face. "Why did you do that!? I was going to Kill you!" "to me you're still the same Pinkie I love and trust me. I'll still love you." I kissed her again this time on the cheek. she starts to smile alittle. "oh you..." "Pinkie...please... I hate to see you heartbroken. please... I will do anything to make you smile again." A tear fell from her eye and she lowers her knife. "Koji...I..." "shh... it's okay. I forgive you." She looks at me happy, unties me and I hugged her. I felt like crying because I feel very sad for Pinkiamina. for those who have read her creepypasta you probably know why. "I promise I'll make you feel happy whenever you feel lonely." she sniffs and drops her knife. she's probably crying. "t-thank you, Koji. I'm sorry." I kissed her on the cheek again. "it's okay." I felt her hug me and it was a very firm hug. "if you want I can be your little assistant on whatever your doing." she looks at me surprised. "Koji I'm not sure what to do this."

I laughed. "trust me. I'm just like you when it comes to my Insanity. give me a minute." she let's go of me. a few seconds later, my hair went long and my right eye glew red. "see? now why don't we get work on our next victim. she grins and leads me to the torture room. I look at the pony who was chained and it was one of those stuck up nobles from Canterlot shivering in fear. thankfully it wasn't fancy pants or his girlfriend. those were my favorite ponies to talk to. I was hoping it was Blueblood but it wasn't. "Please! Let me go! I'm sorry I made you mad!" I looked at Pinkiamina. "what did he do to you?" "he insaulted me and my friends saying we're nothing but peasants and says how he was more Superior than us." so she hasn't killed Rainbow Dash. good. I would hate to see the reason why would she do that. "is that so?" "Wait! I didn't-" I threw a knife at him. as the knife hit his neck, he started gagging. Pinkiamina was impressed how I threw that knife. "I had enough of you stuck up nobles thinking you all high mighty." I walked up to him with my grip on the handle of the knife. "what? got something say? too bad. make my lover and friends mad and I will kill you without hesitation." I push the Knife further in his throat and he starts gagging more. One forceful push with the handle and he died in a second. I smiled evilly. "I haven't had this fun since when I was a kid." I felt Pinkiamina front hind legs wrapped around my waist. "you weren't kidding when you said something about your insanity." "heh... believe me. I can do much worse to my victims." "how did you end up like this?" "Heh... I was born like this. just like you I had split personalities. one as a happy jolly and the other...well... you're looking at him. the first time I was like this was when I was going to be raped by some ponies who were in some sort of gang from Manehanthan when I was 15. When I snapped, I knocked them out, Chained them up, beat them, raped them and killed them. You should've heard them. "please, please don't kill us. we didn't mean it." too bad punks you asked for it and now this is goodbye." *making slashing noises and mimicking the screams* I was feared by every gang that I wasn't to be messed with ever again." "you rape your victims?" I did a seductive grin. "only when I get to that mood. besides whether be male or female I do it to show them my pain I've dealt with life. you however... I might have fun with you only how much I love you." I can tell she smiled the way she giggled. she lets go of me. "I'll let you finish the job, Pinkie. I like to see how you kill your victims." she grins. I sat on the chair and watched Pinkie opened the dead noble up with a knife from his throat. she removes the organs one by one and started beating them into a paste so she can make cupcakes out of them. It was disturbing at first but I beared with it. Believe me I seen worse things than this.

a couple of minutes later.

We heard a ding from her oven and Pinkie takes out a tray of perfectly made cupcakes. "*sniff* ahh... smells good." "thanks. let's eat." She gives me 4 cupcakes and she had 4 cupcakes as well. as I ate the cupcakes with her and boy did they taste great. "and edible if I do say so myself." Pinkie giggled. "which reminds me. I should show you how the number system works. "Let me guess... you pick a name from the box and that person becomes the victim. I should know because I used to do this at my time at Manehanthan." "that's pretty much the whole thing of it." "speaking of which. I snuck these two papers from the system just for us." she takes one and grins. "looks like I get deal with that brat, Diamond tiara. you have no idea how annoying she was thinking she can taunt blank flanks like they have no talent." "And I get to deal with Blueblood. how fun will that be?" "much fun." she gives me a seductive grin and kisses me and I kissed her back. "let's start tomorrow night. it makes things much more easy for us." she nods. I sat down on the chair and contiued eating the cupcakes with Pinkie. oh how I really love the way she makes her cupcakes.

Koji: how was that this is the first time I become a main character of my story with my brother's help.

Dante: yes that's true as long you don't try to kill mine, Jin's', Emile's and Felix's favorite ponies. if you do I'm removing this story.

Koji: relax, bro. I know that already. I pinkie promise.

Dante: you better not do it.

Koji: okay. :-) the next chapter we get to see me and Pinkiamina get to kill our hated enemies. let this be a warning they will be some heavy explicit in the further chapters. These murders are going to be for the ponies or characters that I hate and drive me mad at times. I might add some made up ponies that might be my or Pinkiamina victims. until then...

Koji and Pinkiamina: Cupcakes!

Dante: Jesus Christ...


End file.
